runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Berichten (26 augustus 2009 - ) Monster / NPC categorieen Wat is precies de bedoeling van het maken van categorieen van ALLE monsters en NPCs? Ik vind niet dat dat iets toevoegd aan deze wikia, sterker nog het maakt de boel alleen maar onoverzichtelijker. Om een voorbeeld te noemen, waarom verdient Wally een categorie? Hij zou prima passen in de categorie van de demon slayer quest (dat is dan weer wel zinvol). Toegegeven dat een aantal monsters/npc mischien een eigen categorie verdienen maar 99% daarvan niet. Dus ik zou willen voorstellen om hiervoor handmatig categorien aan te maken, als dat zinvol is, in plaats van dit door het infobox sjabloon te laten doen.-- 27 aug 2009 11:49 (UTC) Signature Hi, Over je niet-werkende signature, daarvoor moet je waar je LOCATIESIG vervangt door bijvoorbeeld Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/Signature. Daarbij moet je het vakje onder waar je je signature invult aanvinken (die over wiki-text) Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 27 aug 2009 20:24 (UTC) :Zoals altijd, no problemo. Nog een tip, heb ik pas geleden gevonden, de smartsig. Met gebruik van die smartsig kan je op elke Wiki een aparte signature aanmaken, en als de signature pagina niet bestaat, wordt hij vervangen door een standaard signature. Heel handig, hier is de code (gewoon invullen bij voorkeuren): |Darth Stefan (Talk)}} Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape 28 aug 2009 23:06 (UTC) Blijkbaar werkt het nog steeds niet goed. Je hebt het sjabloon wel gemaakt (Sjabloon:Signatures/Darth Stefan) maar je tekent er niet mee op overleg paginas zoals hier: Wiki|action=edit}} Overleg:RuneScape WIki. Ik vermoed dat je de code niet goed bij je voorkeuren hebt ingevuld. Op deze manier heb ik het zelf ingevuld: . -- nov 29, 2009 12:34 (UTC) Re:Iconen Ja, dat is ongeveer wat ik bedoel. Als er grotere plaatjes van goede kwaliteit zijn dan zou ikzelf ze groter maken. -- sep 1, 2009 19:37 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Als je afbeeldingen upload, zorg dan a.u.b. wel dat ze transparant zijn... Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 2, 2009 15:11 (UTC) Nieuws updates Hoe heb je zo snel die nieuwe updates vertaald? Werk je ook voor Lunagang of heb je ze gewoon rechtstreeks gekopieerd inclusief spelfouten? Want in het laatste geval is het copyright schending.-- sep 2, 2009 16:14 (UTC) RE: Random Waarschijnlijk omdat die Social Profile extensie gestopt is.. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 2, 2009 19:20 (UTC) RE: Wikia Je moet tenminste een bewerking hebben om verwelkomd te worden. De Wikia Welcome Bot wordt beheerd door Wikia, en daar kan ik dus niets aan veranderen. Vandaar zullen ze een bewerking moeten maken. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape sep 4, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Admin kleuren Op een of andere manier zijn de admin-kleuren van onze namen in de recente wijzigingen verdwenen. Waarschijnlijk door de aanpassingen die je gemaakt hebt in de MediaWiki:Common.css hoewel ik niet snap hoe dat effect kan hebben op onze namen in MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. Ik wil die wijziging niet zomaar ongedaan maken omdat ik niet veel verstand heb van css, dus zou jij kunnen bekijken of dat de oorzaak is? -- sep 25, 2009 16:06 (UTC) :Ik zie het, snel gefixt zeg! -- sep 25, 2009 16:18 (UTC) :Nog een dingetje dat niet meer klopt. Als ik bij gebruikerspaginas kijk is de knoppenbalk veranderd. Je kan niet meer zien waar je moet klikken om paginas te bewerken en de tekst in die balk staat in het engels. Enig idee waar dat vandaan komt? -- sep 26, 2009 18:14 (UTC) Navbox sjablonen Je hebt een aantal nieuwe sjablonen (Sjabloon:Navbox/Gameplay, Sjabloon:Navbox/BBCode, Sjabloon:Navbox/Gielinor) gemaakt onder het kopje Navbox. Dat lijkt me niet helemaal logisch omdat het helemaal niets met het Navbox-sjabloon van doen heeft, het maakt er alleen gebruik van net als 100+ andere sjablonen. Het lijkt me verstandig om deze sjablonen een andere naam te geven.-- okt 1, 2009 15:04 (UTC) Blogs Zover ik weet is dit niet mogelijk, je zal hiervoor de blogs op een bepaalde manier moeten posten... Misschien komt die mogelijkheid ooit. Ik heb een Fletching capeIk ben een BureaucraatMark (Tedjuh10)Ik ben een administrator - OverlegIk heb een Quest Points cape okt 7, 2009 14:30 (UTC) ik heb al een bericht gestuurd maar weet jij waarom ik de air altar daar niet meer kan vinden op de door jouw aangegeven plek!! bounty hunter bestaat de bounty hunter nog? mensen die scheld. Anonymous contributor scheld in de pagina Amulet of glory (t) MechScape afgelast Ik weet niet of je het al vernomen, maar MechScape werd onlangs officieel afgelast. Dus ik zie ook geen toekomst meer voor de MechScape wikia. Het was toch fijn samen te werken en ik hoop dat RuneScape wikia zich verder zal evolueren, helaas eindigt het hier voor MechScape! Meer info over het einde van het project vind je hier -- dec 4, 2009 22:39 (UTC) hoe krijg ik zo'n profiel als bij jou gebruikerspagina hoe krijg ik zo'n profiel als bij jou gebruikerspagina? TY, maar ik bedoelde zoiets als dat plaatje van jouw karakter op RS. Jij natuurlijk ook; Vrolijk Kerstfeest! Extra extension Hoi, ik zou het handig vinden als er een extra mogelijkheid is om direct categorien toe te voegen aan bestanden bij het uploaden. Ik heb een extension gevonden die dit zou moeten doen: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:CategoryOnUpload. Wat vind jij hiervan? Weet jij ook hoe we zo'n extensie moet installeren want ik heb geen idee hoe dat in z'n werk gaat.-- dec 28, 2009 12:10 (UTC) : Jammer. Leek een leuke toevoeging. Trouwens, mischien heb je het al gezien maar de Wikia bot maakt geen welkomst paginas meer aan. De laatste is van 19:40 van vanavond. Daarna zijn er nog 2 nieuwe gebruikers geweest met edits. -- dec 28, 2009 22:44 (UTC) Die upload optie is inderdaad wel bruikbaar, maar ziet er niet zo leuk uit. Het zal voor veel gebruikers wel verwarring geven zo. Een dropdown lijst zou toch beter zijn. Ik zal nog wel eens rondneuzen. En de bot doet het nog steeds niet. Heb een bericht achtergelaten bij Angela, de beheerder van de bot. Als er morgen geen reactie is zal ik Uberfuzzy wel een bericht sturen. -- dec 29, 2009 20:33 (UTC) met welk item moet je high alch doen? dit is een vraag voor velen: met welk item moet je high alch doen? gelieve dit op mijn overlegpagina te zetten. A.V.B.* *AlVast Bedankt. dit is hoewel ik maar een gast ben waarschijnlijk niet toepasselijk om hier te vragen gebruik hiervoor de forums Tabel achtergrond Hoi, hoe heb je 't voor elkaar gekregen om op de homepage die ene tabel ('background3') een background image te geven? Ik probeer ditzelfde te doen maar 't lukt niet. ElfAnurin jan 10, 2010 22:59 (UTC) :Bedankt! Het werkt =) ElfAnurin jan 11, 2010 15:18 (UTC)